


One Day a Family? Why not!

by Rosy_Fanfics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents, Team as Family, baby version of my oc, everyone is friend with each other, family fic, fluff very, genji and lucio give advice, hanzo is a good parent, i guess, jesse is scured, lost and found kinda prompt, lost baby is cute and adorbale, mchanzo parents, my other oc that is a baby, parent adventure, they find a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Fanfics/pseuds/Rosy_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission in King's Row, the team disbanded in groups to hide out. Jesse went out to get found but brought back an surprise Hanzo could not be mad at..at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rethinking and planning the h2ovanoss story.... im got lazy and late on AP homework... i got Overwatch thought!  
> If you wanna play with me when i get good internet here's my ign: RosyARTY lvl 26  
> Any way enjoy :D.

     After the long round of delivering the payload in King's Row through an small army of Talon soldiers, the team separated to hidden safe houses within the area to avoid any unwanted after mission attention. So naturally it was spread out in to groups of two agents: Mei with Zayra, Jack with Gabe, Hanzo and Jesse and so on and so forth. They had to lay low for at least 3 days just to make sure and there were no problems with that considering everyone has privacy with their said partner.

Hanzo and Jesse reached their claimed safe house within a 8 mile radius of the others just in case anything were to occur. Nothing of that sort would happen while Hanzo was awake because if anyone or thing would interrupt their off time so help them they would need Mercy to patch them up from the Dragon's wrath. They settled their in the bedroom and started to feel sore and ache from the mission. They sat on the bed together for awhile trying to relax before planning to shower and eat...that was the main noise stirring from their bedroom. Growling stomachs empty and wanting to be sated with whatever is consumable and tasty. Hanzo's non-prosthetic legs were very sore for being used so much to climb walls and take fall damage, Hanzo can only have them on for a certain amount of time before the really hurt since their vacuum sealed to hold in place but it was worth the pain to have so he can snipping height everywhere. But beside the point Jesse is the  one who sat up right and on his feet despite the expression on his face with ache. walking towards the door and turned his head enough to look at his darlin'

"Well were both hungry that we can eat a horse so I'll go fetch us some food darlin' and you can relax in a nice warm bath." Jesse and his western saying can be simple and very weird but he got the meaning and nodded with a small smile, and with that the cowboy tipped his hat and left with a big grin. Now that Hanzo  was alone he started to release the seal on his legs so he can take that said bath. The sound of mechanical whirs were satisfying sound to the archer's ears now that his legs weren't heavy with armor he headed towards a decent size bathroom. He ran the tub with a nice warm water and plugged the tub to let it fill. As that filled slowly, he took off his special kimono he uses for his missions to see any wounds that were possibly placed on him. There were a few scrapes of bullets on his shoulder and upper torso. He sighed and started to clean them up before heading into the filled bath. He slowly slipped and as he did his body started to relax and went limp on the soothing heat of the surround water. 

He thought about what Mccree is getting for them...hmm Jesse he hums happily as he slips in deeper to the point the water is above his lips....

 

**Meanwhile..Eastwood wondering....**

   Jesse had found decent food his lover wouldn't be picky about eating, he also got himself a snack also to eat on the way back home. As Jesse snacks and hums a western tune he comes across a big wide alley with a faint cry resonating from the back wall of said alley. This made the curios man stop and decided to check it out since the cry sounds like a young child. He walks a decent pace towards the cry and met the small dirty bundle of a blanket squirming its hands around trying to free itself. With that in sight Jesse dropped the found carry out carefully and scooped up the baby to soothe its water works. The baby, a baby girl to be exact had a light red hair, pale skin and the most sea green eyes he's ever seen and the most horrific thing of all is how tired and skinny the poor baby looks. He's definitely taking her back though just to make sure he checked the alley and its dumpsters for the mother or father or who ever was suppose to take care of the poor thing. To his findings he found a thin body near a fire escape...with no signs of life. This made the cowboy want to throw up but held it in and knew what to do next. He got his serape and covered the baby neatly for warmth and grabbed his almost forgotten food and head off to the nearest phone booth to report in a dead body and instantly hanged up to avoid questions. The next thing to do is to go home and go out again to get more stuff for the baby.

"Don't worry buttercup, I'll take care of you" Jesse said quietly and with strong passion and love for the weak form. With that he tripled his pace back home.

 

Hanzo just finished his bath awhile ago and wondered onto the couch to read a book he brings along with him to pass the time for Jesse's return. After a few chapters of his book he began to worry about his idiot lover taking so long. Maybe there was a long line or maybe a ambush. That gave him a shiver and threw the idea out. He was getting worried more and more as time past ever so slowly until he heard the door open with a slam...Talk about the devil and he shall show.

"What took you so lon- oh my god is that a baby Jesse Mccree?!" Hanzo was going to rant about how much he's starving until he saw the small bundle in the serape in his lover's mechanical arm.

"Yea it is, poor thing she was left in the alley slowly starving and I know "where's the mother?" I searched and"...Jesse stopped and look down at the baby with saddens and Hanzo silently knew what happened to the mother. He walked to the pair and got a good look at her. She was painfully skinny, pale and dirty. The ex-yukaza asked if he can hold her so Jesse can call in Mercy and go run and get supplies, mainly food, for her. Jesse carefully and quickly set the fragile baby with Hanzo and sped off out the door talking over the comm to the Doctor about an emergency. Now it was Hanzo's job to try to feed her something since she looks like she hasn't ate anything in a long while. He walked towards the stocked fridge and look for some milk. That should keep her sustained for now, hopefully. He managed to poor some milk in a cup and took a spoon and scooped some up to feed her with. For awhile she seemed like she refused until she began drinking the drink like it was the rarest thing there. That made the archer even sad than before, seeing her quickly drink the milk as if he'd take it awake broke his heart. No child should come into this world like this. Half an hour pass and the cup is completely emptied of her food. She looked slightly happy knowing she ate at her best and fullest. Hanzo knew what should come next: Burping. He knew a lot of things about babies and care since he had to care for Genji after he was born. He got a used rag to put on his shoulder and posited the little girl over the rag to start patting her back for a burp. In a few span of a second or so, she loudly burped and did a meek laugh. Hanzo held he right so he can see her properly. She was pretty dirty everywhere and well leaving her like that might get her pretty sick. He went back to the tub to fill it to a decent amount of water so he can sit with her in the tub and wash her. He used Jesse's body soap to clean the dirt off with ease, though he had to be careful with her face and her lady parts. He cleaned her well on her body that no dirt was seen anywhere. And now her red hair.

It will be difficult to wash and make sure she doesn't get any soap in her eye. He wet her hair and to his surprise she didn't cry like most babies do when their hair is wet but instead she smiled and splashed the water with her tiny hands. I guess something new like this makes her happy that was nice. The archer started to scrub gently and carefully so that soap doesn't slide in her face. He was a bit tense and decided to wash it off so with one hand he covered her face and the other poured water on the head to wash away the soap. Nothing happened and he sighed in relief. She had her fun and he got her a towel to rap around her small form. He held her so they see eye-to-eye. She was a very observant baby, she gave him a once over look until she made a small fist indicating she wanted to grab something. He notice she was looking at his hair which was down at the moment. He got a small strand and let her tug on it for a few times. It didn't hurt as most parents would have him believe. As she enjoyed herself with Hanzo's hair. He noticed she looked more red and that maybe he scrubbed a bit too much but she seemed very warm and bothered. He checked her forehead...she was burning up. He panicked real bad and had to move to do something for her. The comm. He looked for his communicator and once found he contacted Mercy with a shaky voice but serious.

"Mercy please report to my location A.S.A.P" He said and heard she be here in eta 2 minutes.

 

 

 

 


	2. Quick Shop of panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic, new person, and feelings that were hidden away from Hanzo's being. Possible plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is semi sad (if i can) but happy and lots of planning to do :D.  
> Also i apologize here and furthermore i don't know how to mccree's talk and probably my grammar is bad :/  
> Also I'm not good with keeping the plot moving and shit so there may be times there is no plot motivation or anything and you'd be right.

 

 _"I wonder if they let us keep her...probably not without some terms.."_ Mccree thought to himself while getting the necessary materials for the red-haired baby. Formula: check, diapers: check, bottles: check, toys: check, and wipes: check. That seems to be all the stuff the cowboy can think at the moment, he doesn't know how to take care of kids other than teens like Hana. Hopefully Hanzo knew more than him and if not there's always Ana. " _Who woulda thought I'd be takin' care of'a baby?"_ A small smile grew of a image of  Hanzo and the baby together doing whatever adorable things a parent and babes do. 

"Aww, you new parenting?" A voice said from his left side, he turned to see a woman almost to his height with long black hair and pale skin. She had a warming smile but something was a bit off-he shrugged it off as paranoia- he smiled in return and thought of a quick lie, "Yea, we were busy with work that we forgot some extra diapers and such..hehe." A forced laugh to lighten the conversation if it were to continue and it did, "I know what you mean, the first baby i had we forgot to buy a stroller and well it was tiresome for me and his dad.So does your baby have it's daddy's look or the mother's?" another smile and a observation on the question she asked. Another lie, "Well we adopted her and well her "mother" per say is her daddy.." He went quiet at the mentioned of Hanzo.

She looked very surprised and a slight hint of guilt, "Oh! Sorry I didn't know, but that's cute you and your boyfriend adopted her." The apology was truthful but he'd been standing in the same aisle and totally forgot the baby and Hanzo. "Well its fine you didn't know but thanks.I gotta go now, and the name is Jesse ma'am." They shook hands as he mentioned his name and hers, "Amy, my name is Amy" another smile of hers and he went to go pay upfront and leave.

       6 minuets into leaving the market the comm line buzzed with a panicked voice he recognized as his lover  ** _"Mercy please report to my location A.S.A.P."_ ** That's all he needed to hear to start running like he was being chased. All the possible scenario that's going through his head:  _They were attack and they are both injured badly, maybe a wound badly infected, or maybe something happened to the baby?_ Everything he could think about made him run so fast he almost slipped climbing the stairs to the safe house and burst in the room with a very scared Hanzo and a concern look on Mercy and the baby..her face was red, her breath wheezing and limp-like. Some may question the urge of the sudden attachment towards the baby but its a fucking god damn baby looking at Death face-to-face and anyone would immediately have parental instincts like Jesse is having at the moment.  Jesse during his Deadlock gang had seen many boys much younger than him die in hid arms; they cry for their mothers, say their regrets, and worse of all: cling on Jesse with a scared death look that haunts him in his dreams till this day. He can't handle another death of an kid in front of him, he can't but he also can't just up and leave Hanzo alone to deal with the possibility of the baby dying. Hanzo may have killed his own kin but a baby dying might as well be killing Genji again for him. He felt a grip coming from his serape and lips saying something but produced no sound. He was so spaced everything was muted for Jesse.

                                 Hanzo had to shake the cowboy to pay attention to the the situation. Hanzo's eyes had so much emotions he couldn't pin point his biggest feelings.Was it sadness, hurt, or fear? Jesse at this moment in time or any time before didn't peg Hanzo to get emotional over a baby he only met today. There was more to it than Jesse was thinking but he'd ask later right now they needed to leave with the baby to the evac Mercy had called earlier when Jesse himself was spaced out.

"Dr.Ziegler what's wrong with her?" Hanzo is the first to ask as they made their way outside and onto the evac transported where she set the red-headed baby in a prepped incubator, "First, after I do my best to save her I want answers and second to answer your question she has a mild case of RSV," she stated but knew both men didn't know what RSV is so she explains while she tasks with helping the little girl breathe pattern right, "RSV means Respiratory syntactical virus, which means she's having a very hard time with breathing with the virus in her lungs, and if it gets any worse for her lung tracts she could get pneumonia." She need not to explain what pneumonia could do to a baby.

                Now they wait; they wait till she arrives at Gibraltar's med bay; they wait till they either get good news or silent words from mercy. Now both men must endure the journey back home with the noise of heart monitor and a machine that's helping her breathe.It was worse for Hanzo, Jesse doesn't know what really happen while he was gone and why all of a sudden Hanzo is slowly losing it, maybe his past or he's gotta big soft spot for kids. He'll ask later when he has him on solid ground with comfort.

 

 

 

 

                 The ride was over and Mercy, along with Winston, escorted the baby to the med bay where she can get to work saving another life. They rushed so fast by the time Jesse and Hanzo got off they were left behind. In an instance, Hanzo started to sprint to the bay but was stopped in his tracks by his cowboy who held him still. He struggled and struggled to get loose of the grip but to no avail Mccree didn't let go.  "Jesse let me go,letmegoletmego," He chanted for awhile, "Mccree you don't understand!Please!" small sobs went with the plea, Hanzo was grasping at the air until he became dead weight. That caught his boyfriend by surprise and semi-caught him on his way down to the floor. He saw a dart on his neck indicating a certain _someone_ has knocked him out cold. Ana stepped into view with a sad smirk. "Go on cowboy. Take care of him." She pointed upward with her head telling him _"upstairs,in your room"._ He nodded a quiet thank you to his former mentor. Jesse shifted himself to a standing position with his lover bridal-style and walked away from curious eyes.

 

 

 

                                                             What a helluva night.Everything happened so fast:trouble, panic, a possible death and a baby. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what were they going to do with the baby if, and hope, she lives; will we look for next of kin, keep her? They possibly couldn't now, with her getting sick badly as a first impression with Mercy and Winston, there ain't a way in hell they let them take care of her.And the way Hanzo's action went with them taking her away to the med bay, he was like the actual birth mother trying to protect her only baby that's being taken away from her. It scared him a bit, never has he seen Hanzo so protective of a young stranger or anyone, in matter of fact he's never been **_that_** protective towards Jesse. His thoughts were stopped for a moment when he came face-to-face with their bedroom door. He magically opened the door while caring Hanzo with both arms, he walked towards their queen-sized bed and laid his lover down and came a heavy sigh. With Hanzo taking most of the room of the bed,(due to Jesse's way of setting down Hanzo due from tiredness) and he just wanted to rest after this eventful night. Thinking about it being a long night, he looked at the clock that read in, digital blue color, 2:30. _"Jesus fuck!"_ Jesse cursed in his mind, it was a long night indeed. This has been the first Jesse has stood up for something else other than missions or nightmares.   He'd be fine sleeping on the floor or in the base's living room with a comfy couch surprisingly. But then again the baby being alright is gonna keep him up if he didn't check on her for Hanzo. With another big sigh, he rose and bent towards Hanzo for a quick peck on the cheek as he sleeps.

He finally walked at the the Doctor's med bay and knock hard enough for her to hear. It took longer than expected but the door opened and she let him in. His eyes wondered for the baby and found her in a bigger and better incubator; she was hooked up to at least 3 different tubes leading who knows where but its keeping her healthy and alive.

"She is fine for now. I gave her liquid forms of medication that will help with breathing.She should be better within at least a week minimum," she said in a tone in which Jesse recognized as nice-mercy-for-now-then-a-serious-and-scary-mercy-tone, "Now, please tell me how and why you took a random baby in your care rather than looking for the mother?"

"Well...I went out to get me and Hanzo late dinner and when I was coming back I heard her cry faintly and I ain't the type of guy to ignore a kid's cry so I went to go help and I found her: dirty, skinny, and crying. I picked her up and wonder about the mama. She...she wasn't too far away for the baby but she was gone. I called for the medics about the body and well...," he trailed off slowly and walked towards the baby's incubator which had a big enough side hole so that a hand can fit, to which Jesse slowly reached in and rubbed her little fragile hands gently as if she reassured him instead the other way around, "well I thought we have a better database and information data when we look for the next of kin better than any police station or hospital and well I just went to get some food and stuff for her and the rest you better ask Hanzo." He was still rubbing the tiny hand when Mercy left them alone in silence after she asked enough questions for a mission report. The door hissed opened with the noise of metal clashing on the floor to know its his one and only archer. He came into view of his peripheral vision and looked devastated from the condition of the baby; he'd also reached for hand through the hole to hold her hand and sat next to Mccree leaning on the shoulder clearly shaking.

"What did Mercy say?"Hanzo asked to break the silence, " Well she's stable with the right medicine and rest she should be ok within at least a weak,and" Mccree hesitated then continued "well the good ol' doc didn't want me to see her file and well after that I wanted to unsee it. The baby had the virus for almost 3 weeks and well putting her in a new environment triggered it to be a mild case and put her into a shock and fever. The file says she's in the danger zone for asthma now and later on in life." He reached for the file Mccree mentioned and handed to Hanzo just to confirm his fears. He saw his eyes scan thoroughly on her health report hoping that the information was just a sick fucked up choke to Jesse but optimism can only go so far. He closed the file quickly and slid it across the table next to him so fast and far it was like it burned his hand.

Silence was there for a few minuets until Jesse had to ask. "Hanzo? What happened back at the landing bay? You freaked out Ana had to sleep dart you." Jesse removed his still grasping hand on the baby to go to Hanzo and gave him an awkward side hug in hopes to soothe him to the answer, Hanzo began a slight grip on the tiny hand for an anchoring point "Y-you didn't see how she looked at me.She's so small, dirty, weak, and tired but she smiled at me despite the hardships she's been enduring. She smiled,"he shuddered a stifled cry "when she smiled she reminded me of a much younger Genji. When I best him at swords and such and was knocked down he always smiled with some bruises and dirt. She reminded me of Genji so much and having her taken away here it felt like I killed him again." Now there was slips of tears rolling down slowly and it made Jesse hug him tighter. Hanzo used his free hand to clutch at Jesse like a life support.

"I want to adopt her"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy cliff hanger :D always the best. I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter and your opinions on the story is always welcomed (please don't hurt me ;w;). Next chapter I will work on Friday night since I'll be babysitting :D ( my puppy).  
> my tumblr: http://rosyarty.tumblr.com/ I will be posting the picture for this chapter soon :). Worked hard on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well imma leave it there for now. Leave a kudos if you like :D. I will make more soon.. tell me how this chapter went and i will improve in the next . :D  
> My tumblr... rosy.arty.tumblr.com


End file.
